The present invention relates to conference tables, and more particularly to conference tables adapted to support conferencing equipment, such as electronic, video, audio, and networking utilities.
Meetings, conferences, and seminars are recently making greatly increased use of electronic and communicative devices. However, furniture must evolve to handle the increased density and capabilities of such devices in a user-friendly way. This means that the furniture must do more than simply provide power and telephone lines, but further it must provide easy access to these and additional utilities in a manner allowing attendees of the meetings to attach their personal computers and electronic devices to the lines and utilities provided. Notably, the utilities may include such things as wiring for supporting portable computers, video sending and/or receiving/display devices, audio sending and/or receiving devices, devices permitting networking and/or that support other intercommunication activities, combinations thereof, and the like. When so many different utilities and lines exist, a tangled mass quickly develops, where wires become hopelessly tangled and have a poor appearance. Further, many lines need to be separated, such as power wiring and telecommunication wiring. At the same time, the furniture should preferably allow repairmen to quickly access the utility outlets for repair, reconfiguration, and the addition of new lines.
Accordingly, a conference table solving the aforementioned problems and having the aforementioned advantages is desired.
In one aspect of the present invention, a conference table includes a leg assembly including first and second legs and a beam connected between and stabilizing the first and second legs, a utility distribution system supported by the beam including utility outlets, and a tabletop supported by the leg assembly, including an elongated central opening over the beam for accessing the utility outlets.
In another aspect of the present invention, a conference table includes a tabletop having an elongated central opening dividing the tabletop into opposing sections, a cross beam extending under the central opening, and a plurality of utility modules positioned on the cross beam that have utility outlets positioned below the elongated central opening. The utility modules set end-to-end along the beam.
In another aspect of the present invention, a table includes a tabletop including an opening, a cover shaped to cover the opening, and a cover support operably supporting the cover for opening movement in either of two different directions. In a narrower form, the cover support includes end pieces having a cover-supporting surface constructed to support the cover in a horizontal closed position over the opening. In one form, the cover support includes at least one recess configured to receive an edge of the cover as the cover is pivoted to an open position.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a conference table includes a tabletop, a utility distribution system associated with the tabletop, and at least one tubular leg supporting the tabletop. The tubular leg defines an internal space. The conference table further includes a repositionable adjustable divider adjustably attached to the tubular leg in the internal space. The divider is selectively repositionable to a plurality of different positions to subdivide the internal space into at least two differently sized wireways for routing separated utilities therein.
These and other features, objects, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to a person of ordinary skill upon reading the following description and claims together with reference to the accompanying drawings.